


Roman Fell

by neunundneunzig



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Conflicted Will Graham, False Memories, First Time, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Open Relationships, Rimming, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neunundneunzig/pseuds/neunundneunzig
Summary: Will finds Hannibal. Hannibal doesn't remember who he is. But whoever he is right now has a magnetic attraction to Will.Set in early season 3.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not how actual amnesia works. But damn if I'm not a sucker for Hollywood memory loss tropes. Meant to be a ficlet, but turned into a whole story. Work should be finished in the next week or so.

Will crept in, dead silent, to the home in Florence. He had picked the lock and moved in, not sure what his step would be after this. It was daytime. Hannibal was likely at work. He would maybe hide in his room, have the upper hand? Search for clues and incrimination. He sighed and started moving towards the bedroom.

“Hello Will.” Bedelia walked in from another room, “I was wondering how long until we saw you.”

“Where is he?” Will snarled.

She sighed, “Come sit down. I'll make you some coffee and we can talk. He's experienced some... Unpredicted events.”

Will's heart dropped. He hated himself then for feeling that way. He reholstered his gun, “Ah. He's dead.”

Bedelia shook her head, “No. Just sit.”

He did, against his best judgement. Bedelia operated the press. Will wanted to scoff, missing his own simple brewer. That was Hannibal, always for the finer things. She got the cups made and set them down for Will, offering fresh cream and sugar. He took it black.

“A week or so ago, after his... Broken hearted display, he sustained an injury at the museum he's been working. He's suffered severe memory loss. In the interest of maintaining our lives and freedom, I've told him he is Roman Fell, and I am his wife Lydia. He preserves much of his technical skills, his history and language knowledge, so he's resumed his work as a curator. He remembers very little detail of his life as Hannibal Lecter.”

Will listened patiently, sipping his coffee, then snorted. “No. No. I'm not that stupid, give me some credit.”

She sighed, “I know it's hard to believe, but I'm asking you to trust me. There is the chance he's fooling even me on this. But it... Really doesn't seem to be that way. We're having dinner tonight. Join us. You'll see him. As long as you promise to not kill him.”

“I won't.” Will said, but he wasn't really sure about it. Bedelia gave him a look, knowing he was yet undecided.

He downed his coffee, “Just seems like a really convenient brain injury to me. But I'll see.”

* * *

Roman Fell was delighted to hear his wife invited a guest for dinner. Entertaining company was very pleasant to him, he was always to show off his cooking talent. 

“He's young. Well, younger than us. An American as well, his Italian is very limited.” she noted as she helped chop vegetables.

He paused and sighed, “Is this a suitor of yours?” His excitement dropped. Their marriage was open, and they'd both had their share of young men in their beds, but never at the dinner table. He appreciated the beauty, but their conversation skills often lacked. He didn't find himself expecting much, especially from an American.

Amusement danced on her face, “No. No he is... Not a suitor of mine. I trust you will find him interesting. He worked for the FBI. I promise, you will find his mind fascinating.”

Roman nodded, considering, and continuing to prepare the food. It was a strange comment to make, but he was pleased with it. A fascinating mind. 

There was a strong knock at the door. Roman went and opened it. 

He was a man, not a boy, but his face was soft and haloed in youthful brown curls. There was age and worry in his doe eyes, and what came off as fearful trepidation. But he was gorgeous. Roman was instantly smitten. 

He took his hand and bent to kiss it. A surprised blush sprung across the man's face, but he didn't pull away. Roman gave a smile. He seemed unused to positive attention, somehow. 

“Has fate delivered Ganymede to my doorstep?” He purred, running his thumb across the man's knuckles, “Or might you be my expected guest William?”

“Fuck. Uh. Will. It's just Will, I'm not really a William.” He looked away, nervous, “Yeah. Guess you must be Roman.”

He had to have him. Normally such lack of social grace would turn him off. But this man fascinated him. Someone so beautiful, who seemed so unaccustomed to being treated like he was. He wanted to know why he pulled away from his eye contact so quickly. It was against the usual brazen nature he'd come to expect of Americans. 

He held a bottle of wine awkwardly, “I brought...”

Hannibal took it and walked to the kitchen, “Oh. This will go perfectly with tonight's meal.”

“Your wife suggested it. I don't know wine very well. Is she, uh, joining us?” He said, watching Roman's every move, judgement heavy in his eyes. 

“Would you dislike eating just with me?” He tested. He didn't know what he did to insult the man. He was very forward, but it didn't seem to him that the man was purely heterosexual.

Roman watched for a reply before pouring them both some Amontillado as an aperitif. He handed Will the glass, “She is, I believe the idiom is, powdering her nose.”

Will nodded, drinking the sherry down quickly. Roman regarded him, “Are you nervous? I assure you, you have no reason to be. Lydia and I have an open marriage. But if my... Comments are untoward...”

“No.” He laughed a little, “It's been... A very stressful... I'm under a lot of stress right now.”

“Hopefully, this meal can relieve some.” He gave a kind smile, pouring him more, “I've been told I'm very skilled in the kitchen.”

He looked like he was almost about to laugh, then Lydia came in, looking gorgeous as she always did. Roman smiled in appreciation. If things continued to go sour with Will, he wouldn't mind spending a night with his wife at all.

They sat, and Roman served, proud as a peacock as he did, describing. “Megrilian Kharcho, a hearty Georgian stew with beef and a fine assortment of seasonings. Additionally, I've prepared small dishes of Khachapuri, bread with soft cheese and butter cooked in, topped with an egg. Will has done the courtesy of providing us with Saperavi, which will match this all perfectly.” He complimented him as he poured the wine.

Roman loved the first few minutes of feeding others. The silence as they enjoyed the flavors, admired his perfectly placed garnishes and drizzled sauces. His ego swelled, seeing Will eat with a look on his face like religious euphoria.

“So what brings you to Florence, Mr. Graham?” He smiled, going in softer.

“...I'm... Looking for someone.” He sighed, “A... Somewhat of a friend.”

“Someone not close enough for you to call a friend, but important enough to fly here from America for.” He smiled.

“Actually, Mr. Graham informed me that he sailed here.” Lydia smiled. 

Romans eyes widened. An interesting man indeed. Will ducked his head, “It... I just needed to get here. I'm not exactly rich. And I basically grew up on the water, so it wasn't a huge struggle.”

“So modest.” Lydia smiled at him like they were old friends. Roman wondered if they did truly happen to meet by accident as she said. 

“Is your friend a Florentine?” He smiled, curious about who held such influence over his shy, beautiful guest.

“...No. He's Lithuanian. I just returned from visiting his old home.” He said with a distant look. Then sighed, “He's not my friend. He's... Not not my friend.”

“Ah. A lover then.”

Will balked, “No. No, no. He... No. He was family, but...” Roman gave him a look. Will just started talking, babbling. “We... had a daughter together. He k-killed her. Left me for dead. Almost killed two other people we knew well. I don't even know what I'm gonna do when he finally sees me. I think I might kill him. I can't live without him.”

Roman's heart ached to see his beautiful boy so distressed. He reached over and took his hand, giving him kind eyes. Lydia was so right. This man was fascinating. Absolutely fascinating. He loved so dearly a man who seemed to take so much from him. He wanted to keep him here.

“Will. You're upsetting yourself.’’ Lydia scolded him like a child.

Will glared at her. Their familiarity still concerned Roman. Will took a rich swig of his wine, “He was also a serial killer and cannibal. He concealed my former brain disease from me to frame me for his murders.”

Roman paled. Will was certainly, certainly fascinating. His life was a frightening thing that he couldn’t see himself wanting much part in. But he could understand why someone would take such an interest in him, no matter how demented their mind must be, if he did all Will accused him of.

There was a long, pregnant pause as they all ate. Roman dragged a piece of the bread through the egg and cheese in his khachapuri, savoring the soft, sweetness of it. 

“My husband has recently sustained a brain injury. He’s recovered quite well from it.” Lydia offered after a bit, trying to cut through the tension. 

“Oh. Has that been, ah, hard on your work?”

“No, no, I sustained the injury there, and they were very kind to help me get back on my feet. Lydia has been tremendous with my recovering memory. I truly would be lost without her.” He gave her a loving smile, “She truly is my rock.”

The room breathed a little after that. Roman went on to talk about his work, his studies of Dante. Will seemed genuinely intrigued by it all, though had a limited knowledge. He entertained the idea of showing him the museum, a privately guided visit. 

After the table had been cleared, Roman poured them all a fine scotch, pleased to see it had earned Will's approval. He should have taken the man to be one for hard liquor immediately. 

Lydia gave a small yawn, “I'm going to retire. Will, please, stay in our guest bedroom for the night. I won't have you walking around so late.”

He looked at her for a bit before giving a tiny nod, “Thank you.”

She left. And Roman was alone with Will Graham. Roman moved his hand over on top of Will's, “We have a bath in that room as well, should you need more relaxing.”

“I'm not a charity case.” he paused, “That would be great. Thank you.”

Roman nodded, studying his face. He was a work of art. Will met his eyes after a moment, having up from behind his lashes.

Roman leaned in and pressed their lips together gently.

Will jumped back, out of his chair, as though the contact had electrified him.

“I... I'm so sorry Will.” Roman stood, “Please, I-”

Will grabbed him and kissed him, rough and holding tension in it. Roman returned it, moving a hand up to his gorgeous curls, excited by the new passion. 

Will broke away and looked him over, hunger and conflict in his eyes, “I... Let me get cleaned up. And then I'll, We'll, uh,”

“I will wait in your bedroom for you.” Roman purred with a smile.

Will returned it and ducked his head, blushing, nervousness returned, “Yeah. Alright. Yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

Roman went and spoke with Lydia, ensuring that this was perfectly okay with her. She seemed amused by it for a reason he couldn't quite suss out. 

He kissed her goodnight and carried on to the bedroom, taking off everything but his slacks and shirt, hanging it up properly. He rolled his sleeves and went through the drawers, making sure he had what he might need for anal sex. There was lubricant and condoms. 

He preferred to go without, but didn't trust new partners for it. But something about Will struck him. He wanted the man to be leaking with his cum, writhing on him raw. He might have to take this risk. Lydia seemed to trust him. 

The beautiful boy in question moved in, seeming nervous in the silk robe Roman had left in the bedroom for him. It made his skin look rosy and soft. He didn’t look up at Roman at all, muttering after a second, “I’ve never done anything with a man before.”

Roman caressed his face, causing a shiver to wrack down his neck. He leaned in and kissed him gently, then pressed their cheeks together and whispered in his ear, “We don’t have to do anything.”

Will took a slow, deep breath, then kissed him deeply. Roman’s hand moved back into his beautiful curls. Will grabbed at his shoulders, seeming to be brimming with energy, as though this was a moment he had waited a long, long time for. 

Roman pressed their hips together, feeling him slightly through the thin robe, causing a soft noise that Will instantly bit back. He pulled away and frowned, rubbing up a little, “You will not hold back noises from me tonight, that is my one strict rule.”

Will looked away, blushing, but with a little smile on his face, “Yeah. Alright. I... I’m really gonna do this.” He mumbled, almost just to himself. Then, he looked up, mischief in his eyes. He untied the robe and let it fall to the ground, leaving him completely nude.

Roman would love to draw him, was his first thought. He was already a piece of art. His body seemed riddled with a mess of scars. His stomach was pulled in a little. He wanted to cook for him again, to feed him and keep him safe. His hands started tracing over the skin slowly, curiously. Will arched into every touch, until his fingers skimmed the thick line of scar tissue on his lower abdomen. He almost flinched.

“Does it hurt?” he whispered.

“No.”

“Who did this to you?”

Amusement crossed his face, “My, ah, old friend. I told you, he left me for dead.”

Roman knelt and started kissing along the scar. Will trembled and gasped, as though he could do nothing more erotic. He kissed a bit more before moving his head down and kissing the fat head of his cock, dizzy with the smell of him. He sucked gently, looking up at Will.

“Oh... Oh god...” Will bit his lip, watching him, fascinated.

He sucked a bit on the head before standing, eliciting a very disappointed noise from his lover. He kissed him again, still slightly shocked by the jumpy passion with which he returned it. Then muttered, “Can you get on the bed, on your hands and knees for me?”

He tensed up, “Listen, I cleaned myself up and ready, but I’m not really, uh, I’m not quite... I think it takes more preparation.”

Roman laughed and rubbed his shoulder to try to assure him, “No. No. Will, I want to eat your ass out.”

He delighted in the noise Will made. It was sort of a shocked little sputter, followed by a half squeak.

Roman’s other hand rubbed his hip, “You’ve never had anilingus performed on you?”

“I told you, I’ve never really been with a guy before.” He hid his face in his hands, embarrassed.

“Heterosexual couples can indulge in anal play as well.”

“Please stop saying anal?” He blushed more.

Roman found that lovers with nervousness about sex always proved to be the most wild in bed, if inexperienced. He assumed the naughtiness of the act would thrill his shy boy, for one. The nature of relationship he had with his cannibal murderer was concerning at least, but it was very clear Will never took another man before. Roman wasn’t usually keen on taking virginities, but this was achingly exciting to him.

His predictions of Will proved true in the next two minutes. Will buried his face deeper in the pillows as Roman buried his tongue deeper in him. His whines, gasps, and moans were unfortunately muffled, but his pleasure was clear. Will’s hips rocked back in tiny circles, cock thick with blood and shiny with precum. 

Roman pushed his whole tongue in, moving it, savoring the way Will tried to arch into it. He sucked and grabbed his thighs, and Will nearly sobbed, “Oh! Oh fuck I can’t believe I’m doing this, god don’t stop... this, oh, this... Hah- Han- Hm...” He moaned louder as Roman started pumping him, “I’m gonna... C’mon, no, oh, no, I’m gonna... Hnnn...”

He came in Roman’s hand, panting and shaking a little. He huffed, letting the weight off his elbows and collapsing onto the bed. Roman licked his fingers clean. Will looked down and saw him doing so, then grinned, “How do I taste?”

Roman licked the last off and moved up, kissing it into his mouth. He tried not to dwell on the devilish look in his eyes with that question, tried not to think back on the other man, his lost friend. Will licked in greedily, grabbing at him, still seeming in almost disbelief at being with him.

Roman pulled away and they looked at eachother, studying one another’s face for silent moments. Will reached down and started stroking the other mans uncut length. He was definitely new at handling a penis that wasn’t his own, but was curious. He pulled back the foreskin, thumbing the sensitive skin. Roman watched with lidded eyes.

“Uh, y’know, if you want to fuck me...” He met his eyes. Roman wanted to melt at the glittering look. He was trying to play so casual, but lust was brimming in him, despite having just reached his own release. 

Roman started kissing up his neck slowly, “Lie here and let me ease you open.”

He nodded a bit and stroked him slowly again, thumb teasing the skin again, so fascinated by it. Interested. Roman reached onto the side table and got the lube. Will grinned at him as he moved his hand down and started slowly fingering his hole, still sloppy from his spit. He slid a slick finger into him, then another, opening him on up.

Will started moaning again quickly, loud and nervous. Roman sucked and kissed his neck, eliciting more beautiful sounds. He didn’t stop playing with him, stroking him, massaging his testicles, all with an uneasy hand. Roman pulled back to watch his face, adding a third finger.

“Oh... Oh Hah, Hmn, Roman, that’s, oh that’s...” He groaned, rocking back again. Roman was delighted, to hear his name said, and to see how it excited Will to have something in his tight ass. 

“I need it, I think I, fuck, I, c’mon now, I need it,” He started rocking back faster, paying less attention to touching Roman’s genitals. A light Louisiana patois danced on his tongue as his focus dropped. Roman wanted to taste it. He kissed him again, greedy, before rolling on top of him. 

Will looked up at him, eyes wide with fascination. Roman lined up and slowly slid in to-

“Hey wait!” He inched his hip away, “Condom?”

“I’m clean. I trust you.”

“Why?” He smiled, “I could be a murderer. A monster.”

“And I don’t think you have sexually transmitted diseases. I trust you. I cannot explain it, but I feel a... deep connection to, one that I cannot explain.” He kissed him gently before moving closer, teasing against his tight, hot hole, “May I?”

“Fucking... Yes. Yes, please please fuck me.” He groaned, pressing back, “God I can't believe... I can't...”

Roman pushed in slowly, watching as Will arched. He kept a careful eye on his face.

“Ow!” He hissed, causing Roman to pause, “Ow, hey, okay, oh... Oh... just... Getting used to it. Sorry.” He bit his lip.

“Will. It's very important that you tell me how you're feeling. I don't want this to be painful or unpleasant.”

“It's... The fingering was good I'm just... Go slow? Sorry. This isn't romantic.” He laughed nervously.

Roman pulled out and moved to prop up Will's hips with a pillow, touching him gently to calm him, “I'm going to put your ankles on my shoulder and start in very slowly. It may feel strange. But if it's painful, let me know.”

He moved in again, giving small almost thrusts as he did, to ease the tight muscle. Will bit his lip, looking at the ceiling and trying to relax. It meant a lot to Roman that Will seemed to trust him so freely with his body. It was evident that others had not been kind with it.

“it's... Yeah this is kinda...” Will bit his lip, “Don't stop though. It's not bad? It's... This is weird. I'm sorry. I'm not usually so talkative.”

Roman kissed his jaw, “I like it. Please continue.”

“You're... I can't believe I'm doing this with you. Er, with a man. Another man. You're.. inside me. You are. Inside me. You. We're.” He started taking quick breaths.

Roman pulled out again, “Will? Will, we don't have to do this. Please, I cannot do this now. You're not comfortable, you-”

Will rolled on top of him, a different light in his eyes, “No. I want you to push me down and do it. It's strange and hurts a tiny bit. It's gonna. I... Roman, I need you to just do it. If you go slow I have time to overthink this. Don't. I... Need you... To carve out a place in me.” He kissed him, a dominance that he didn't have before. 

Roman tried to think quickly. He didn't know Will well enough to know if this was good for him. Something in his chest told him he knew what was best for Will Graham. And this was best.

He moved Will off him, “Lay down again as I said. I want to watch your face.” He spoke, finding himself sounding almost clinical.

Will moved for him, eyes lidded with lust. This was clearly what he was waiting for. He pushed in slowly, but without pausing. Will's face contorted slightly, but he didn't ask Roman to stop again. His legs wrapped around Roman’s waist once he was in, pulling him closer.

“See?” Roman smiled softly. This was good. He knew Will felt good. He knew best.

Something about the prompting struck will. He threw his head back and started rocking back against him, “I see... Oh fuck... Hah, ah, don't... Why aren't you moving? God I need you!”

Roman started thrusting into him, keeping it a rolling pace. He didn't want to be too rough and hurt his lovely new lover. Will grabbed the sheets and wrapped his legs tighter around him, drawing him in. He was a surprising and remarkable man. 

He put his hands on either side of Will's head and looked down at him, starting to properly thrust. Will wrapped his arms around him quickly, bouncing back fast, not content to be passively fucked. 

Roman groaned, their bodies intertwining tighter. Will pushed his tongue into his mouth, kissing sloppy and needy. It was exhilarating. Roman grabbed his ass roughly, fingers digging into the bit of fat, feeling him gyrate back against him. 

Soon, Will was close again. He tugged at Roman's hair, “I'm gonna...”

“I know, my darling. Let me feel it.”

He ran his hands through Roman's hair, gasping, reaching down to bring himself closer and closer. Roman pushed into his prostate and sent him over the edge. 

“I see... Oh I see you, I see you! Han, Hah, Hannih... Uh... Don't! I...” He came, babbling and moaning. Roman found it adorable. He pushed in, feeling him tighten around with his orgasm, and filled him. 

They rocked together for a bit, letting the waves of pleasure wash over them. Will sort of went limp after a bit, smiling softly up at him. Roman pulled out and laid beside him. 

After long moments of panting and taking in the moment, conversation broke. 

“That was amazing.” Will smiled.

“We can do it again if you like?” Roman rubbed his side.

“..not tonight. I am kinda sore...”

“That's alright. If you would like to come back some other time.”

Will didn't respond for a bit. Roman got up and cleaned him off with a washcloth, being slow and gentle. Will's eyes traced the movement. 

“You love him. Don't you.” Roman said after a long pause. 

“Who?” Will looked away, intentionally avoiding the answer he knew.

“Your murderer. Someone's name was on your tongue the whole time. Do I remind you of him?”

Will nodded a bit, “This... Probably wasn't healthy. Or fair to you.’

Roman kissed his forehead, “You are a wonderful boy. But your heart clearly belongs to another. I'm glad I could spend this night with you.”

Will surprised him by hugging him tight, embracing him. He seemed so genuine in his emotions. Roman rubbed his back, comforting. 

“I... Should go then...” He sighed and pulled back. 

“No. Please, sleep here for tonight. You can have breakfast with us and then go. You are still a guest of mine.”

Will nodded, “Thank you. And this was... This was amazing. Really.”

Roman kissed his cheek, “May I spend the night here with you? I wouldn't want to wake dear Lydia.”

Will smiled, “Yeah. Please.” He curled up against his chest and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor dear Roman. I'm still not sure if Will should stay...


	3. Chapter 3

Roman didn't know when Will left. He didn't feel a dent in the bed, or hear any movement. He just woke alone. His heart hurt, for the beautiful, mysterious man. Even though he knew him a night, he was so drawn to him.

He nearly retired to the kitchen, before he heard him there, exchanging words with Lydia. 

“Wait, so were you open before, or did you just want a hall pass?”

“Will.” Lydia scolded, “Yes. We were. Hannibal has always had interests without concern for gender. You have been one of those interests for a while.”

“No.” Will laughed, “I've been interesting in other ways. But not that.” 

There was a pause. 

“Well it's not like he recognizes me anyways. I... This was all a mistake I think. But you two should seriously leave town. People know you're here, and they're not gonna buy amnesia as an excuse.”

“Are you going to come with us?”

“Is that even an option? No. I'll visit after. But I'm not leaving at the same time.”

“He's remembering bits and pieces now and then. He doesn't know the full truth of who he is, but it will come to him.”

“And he'll remember what I did last night.” Will sighed, “Yeah. I know. I... I don't know why I did it.”

“Don't lie to yourself, Will.”

“I wanted it to be the real him so bad. It was him, but... I couldn't even say his name. He didn't know me, he- I think I hear something  
He might be awake.” 

Roman waited, mind racing. The conclusion was clear. He was the monster Will was looking for. He didn't know how to come to terms with it. It felt more right than he wanted it to. He didn't remember anything more, but the concept fit like a second skin. 

He walked out after a bit, yawning, “Ah, Will. I'd worried you left in the night.”

“And miss out on your promise of breakfast?” He stood and pulled Roman into a kiss. 

He could feel Lydia's eyes on them. But her judgement wasn't over her husband kissing a man in front of her. It was her friend, he assumed, kissing his murderous cannibal after calling last night a mistake. He wondered again how his wife truly met this man.

He kissed back a bit, then pulled away with a smile. He went to the kitchen, beginning his work. Will followed, “Need a sous chef?”

“No, please, make yourself some coffee and sit.” He gave him a look, “You've already put me in a good humor this morning. Nothing more is required of you.”

Will smiled, leaving Roman alone to think. 

They sat for breakfast, talking lightly. And then, after a bit, Will pardoned himself, avoiding questions of where he would go next. Roman watched him go. He wondered what kind of man, what kind of monster he truly was, that Will was so hurt by him, yet so desperate to be his. 

Lydia helped him clean, not commenting much on the matter at all. He left for work shortly, thoughts haunted through the day.

* * *

It was a cool evening in Marseille, France. The sun sank lazily on the horizon. Bedelia watched it through the window. She still wore the name of Lydia Fell, and didn't mind one bit. Roman was easily, almost too easily convinced to move out here several months back. But she couldn't blame him, not with the way the orange evening light shone over the low hills of their vineyard.

Bedelia sauntered out onto the deck with a plate of cheese and a wine bottle. She set them down, sitting and crossing her legs, looking over to her husband with a smile.

He opened the wine, smelling the cork slowly, savouring the scent before pouring with the practiced arm one would see on a highly trained waiter. He swirled the glass and surveyed the legs and smelling as it aerated before taking a small sip. He hummed approval before turning to his wife, “What is on your mind?”

“Do you remember Will Graham, my old friend? He is going to be in country, I've offered for him to stay with us.” She sipped hers, “I hope that is fine. He was American, young, well, younger than us. He-”

Roman sat up and looked her in the eye. She knew before he even spoke, “Really now Bedelia. You must give my recovery some credit.”

“How long?” She sighed, unfazed. 

“I had my suspicions after Will's visit. Memories returned mostly by the time we left Florence. But I've enjoyed this little game.”

She gave a polite smile, “Have you killed anyone since?”

“Of course.” He returned the smile with a predatory one, “It has been key in our continued survival.”

She nodded, “Now... Will Graham.”

“I've had many thoughts on this. I want to see how he acts. Do not tell him.”

She raised an eyebrow, “You're hoping for a repeat performance?”

“I am curious about him. And do not want his guard up around me. He may have forgiven, but I do not take him to forget.”

“Will you harm him?”

“No.”

Bedelia sighed. She knew Will and Hannibal were trouble enough individually. Together, they were a force of nature. Standing passively by as Hannibal manipulated innocents was her forte in some ways. In more ways, Will Graham was far from innocent. 

He arrived two days later, sporting a beard and a healthy tan. Despite this, he looked younger and more full of life than Hannibal had ever seen him. 

He smelled the ocean on him, smiling, looking him over for a long moment.

“Roman.” Will smiled after a bit. 

“Will. I've missed you.”

Will surged forward and kissed him with the freeness he would never kiss Hannibal Lecter. He grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him closer still. Hannibal wrapped his arm around his back, returning the kiss deeply. 

They broke after a bit, Hannibal smiling with Roman's reddened lips, “Dinner's in the oven. I hope you've brought an appetite.”

“Absolutely.” He moved aside, “You'll have to forgive me for missing the wine this time, it seems you have your own here.”

“Ah, I'm trying my hand as best I can, but I am far from the talent of this region. But you are a friend, and welcome regardless.” He pulled out a bottle and opened it, pouring them each a glass. He noted how Will watched the delicate motion of his wrist. “What brings you here?”

“A need for a change in environment.” He sighed and took his glass, “I... Mourned my friend for some time. He is gone. I spent time in Italy after, repairing boats, helping man them. It was honest work. It took my mind off things.”

“You never found your killer?”

“No. No. I... Believe he may be gone.” Will's face became grave, “Part of him will always be a part of me. He was sure I would carry on his memory well.”

“...You are not implying you have...”

“Please, Roman. Let's keep to pleasant things to talk about.”

Hannibal hid his excitement. Will. His Will. A murderer. He knew, truly, that he was. He could still smell a lingering, week old scent of human blood on him. He wanted to pass it as some accident. 

Bedelia came in, gorgeous in a thin cotton dress. It was well for the heat, and modest yet enticing. Hannibal was always, always glad for the beauty she provided him. But Will commanded his attention now. 

“Shipyards then?” She said, many meanings behind her words.

Will glared at her, “I've missed Roman dearly. It is. Nice to see you.”

Will moved closer to Hannibal in a way that was nearly possessive. Hannibal could beam with pride. He had grown so much bolder, so much more into himself. He had become something wonderful. Hannibal regretted he missed the transformation. But this time, Will would not leave in the morning. Even if Hannibal had to cut off his legs to make it so. 

“I can't say I'm a fan of the facial hair.” Bedelia noted.

“I think it looks dashing. Rugged.” Hannibal praised.

Bedelia gave him a look, “He's hiding so much of his face. It ages him. One learns to not take youth for granted.”

“I'm sure you have.” Will hummed. 

Hannibal paused. This had the tone of more light hearted teasings. How much had Will and Bedelia kept in contact that he could make a joke about her age and she allow it. Were in anyone but will, they would be dead by Hannibal’s hands for such rudeness. 

He gave Will a look and got the roast from the over, “Politeness cannot be more espoused. Perhaps she is right, and shipyards have been bad for your manners.”

Will poured himself a second glass, “And you. What have you been up to?”

“Another job at a museum here. Lydia insisted she needed to live in France. I cannot help but to be accommodating.” He smiled warmly, carving the meat and plating it, “You'll have to excuse me serving so quickly. This cut cooked faster than I expected.”

Will sat and ate. After the first bite, he looked up, “This is... Perfect.” He ate more of the bottler who refused Hannibal on account of his eastern European accent. Cooked in wine, seasoned lightly. 

They are and chatted lightly about their new lives. Lydia maintained the vines. Roman worked through the current exhibit on executions. And Will, Will had fascinating tales of finding what work he could, after finding himself so alone in a new country. His Italian had become skillful, if not somewhat crass and colloquial. He managed a bit of conversation, but didn't go long after seeing Roman's distaste at a turn of phrase.

Lydia placed her hand on Roman's knee as their plates were emptied, “Will you keep our guest company? I would like to run out and grab dessert from that place you love down the corner.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Hannibal smiled, pleased to have time alone with Will.

She tidied her things and left after a bit. Roman and Will retired to the lounge, almost touching on the sofa. Roman looked him over, “So. Have you been with a man since me?”

Will looked down, “Of course I have. I didn't promise myself or anything.”

“The shipyards, I'm sure-”

“I didn't whore myself out. But even if I did, why does it bother you? You fucked me a few hours into kn-”

“Will. Please. My only concern is whether or not you would have me wear protection.”

“...I got tested before I came here. I've used condoms with everyone else.”

Hannibal pulled Will into his lap, mostly to see if he would allow it, which he easily did. Will started kissing up his neck slowly, far more practiced than the nervous man he was their first time. He resented not being the one to teach him everything. 

He rolled his hips down, making Hannibal groan, and muttered, “Bedelia won't be back too soon, will she?”

“Not for another thirty minutes, possibly less.” He said, catching his mistake a half second too late. 

Will froze on top of him, “I fucking knew it! I fuck... How long? Was it you the first time? God I feel...” He got up, pacing, running a hand through his hair. 

“No. No, but I heard you speaking that morning. It was what let me know. I would not lie to you on this.”

“You let me kiss you. And grind on you! Fuck, Hannibal!”

“You knew who I truly was, and chose to engage sexually with me. You claim to have known, but still went forward with your actions. What tipped you off?”

“...the meat.” He sighed, giving a breathy laugh, “I... Know the difference in taste. And that's not... Pork or beef.”

“What's taught you the difference, Will?”

“Do you need me to say it?”

“Yes.”

“Fine. Fine! I just... Lost myself in you. I found myself guided by you the way I did in the hospital. All your voice. My... Cooking wasn't as good as yours. But it... Was something that gave me a connection to you. And to myself.”

“Will. My beautiful Will. That's all I wanted. For you to know yourself better.”

“Yeah. You still killed Abigail.”

“Will you ever forgive me for that?”

“No.”

Will looked him over for a long moment, then shoved him against the wall roughly and kissed him. Not the way he kissed Roman Fell, but a brutal kiss. A punishment. He bit, forced in his tongue, and tugged at his hair. He was not gentle, and Hannibal would have it no other way. He seceded easily, letting his wonderful boy take out the burst of anger.

He pulled away, leaving Hannibal panting softly. He watched Will survey his damage. “Why did you the first time, Will? It's been eating away at me since I remembered you.”

Will sighed, moving to rifle through his liquor cabinet, taking a long drink. His civility with which he treated Roman was gone. Of all rudeness, Hannibal somehow found his excusable. 

He took another before wiping his mouth and looking at Hannibal, “Honestly? You started it. And I was so fucking lost it seemed like a good idea to go for it. And I figured out I liked men. You've been sort of messing with that in me for a bit.”

Hannibal nodded, “Do you consider it a mistake?”

“Yes.”

“One you would make again?”

Will's eyes lit up, meeting Hannibal's. A smile curled up his face, “Maybe after dessert.”


End file.
